


Infatuated

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Hotch think they're falling for each other but is it right for them and the team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story like a year or so ago so I don't know how good the writing is, but bear with me for the love of our profilers!

Emily Prentiss stared out the window of the SUV, her eyes taking in nothing. The buildings and scenery passed by without her notice. Seconds ticked by, unrecognized.  
But behind her blank expression, her mind was working like crazy. As usual. But this time, it was in a different way.  
Stop. Stop. She tried to command herself. But it didn't work, like it did sometimes when she didn't want certain thoughts in her head. She tried every trick she could think of.  
Reading. She had thrown the book aside after reading the same paragraph ten times and not comprehending it.  
Listening to music. The smooth voice of her favorite singer had done nothing to soothe her mind, mainly because he was talking about something related to what she was thinking.  
Translating the entire inside flap of the book she was reading into Arabic. She had started in on the first page too. That hadn't worked because she was pretty fluent in the language and could think about other things while translating.  
And it had gone on. Nothing could work. Her thoughts were filled with this huge thing that she felt was bigger than her. Of course, he was bigger than her. In a lot of ways.  
Jesus God! Stop it. He's your boss for God's sakes! She almost cursed aloud, but bit her lip at the last moment.  
She opened her eyes, not even remembering that she had closed them. As soon as she did, her eyes drifted over. To him.  
His harsh profile was outlined in the dim interior by the lights of Boston filtering inside the car. Strands of his hair stuck out over his forehead from its combed position. His brows were pulled together in their usual frown. How many times had she – in her mind- condemned his no-nonsense, no-jokes-whatsoever, demeanor?  
His lips were pressed together in a pensive set, making his jawline hard.  
Prentiss swallowed hard.  
What the hell is happening to me? The question seriously bothered her. But ever since they had been kidnapped together, things had been going crazy. Before that had happened, he had been avoiding her. Not even talking to her, or acknowledging her. He had even left the room once when they were alone together for too long.  
Now it was the other way around. Now it was her that was avoiding him. They hadn't spoken two words to each other since he had decided to give her the cold shoulder. It was stupid really. They still needed to work as part of the team no matter what was happening inside their heads.  
Four days ago, she had been glad when the case had come up. They'd been called to the conference room and JJ had given them the files. In a burb of Boston women were being killed- raped and strangled to be precise. They cracked the case just when they thought that the killer was going to evade them.  
And now, here she was again, the same day as they had caught the serial killer, in the same position she had been before they left.  
She'd been lucky enough to get stuck in the same SUV with him. In the passenger seat next to him.  
Reid had stolen the backseat immediately, and now his thin frame was sprawled out across the width of the vehicle. His glasses sat on his chest, barely gripped by his fingers. His shoe-clad feet were crushed up against the door, and he wasn't even strapped in.  
The poor kid worked his ass off for the team, and everyone relied partially on his smarts and brain power.  
The airport was an hour away from the town's police department, and she had gotten stuck in the same SUV with him. Wonderful. Great.  
He shifted slightly, his eyes snapping over then back.  
Prentiss ripped her eyes away from him so fast. She hadn't realized that she had still been staring at him. She felt her cheeks heat, and she worked hard to hide it.  
Of course he would feel that someone was watching him! He was an FBI agent for God's sakes! BAU. He could profile so well that he could draw out her darkest secrets and hold them in his palm. Study them. He would use them until she broke beneath his grip, crying pleading- Prentiss gasped aloud at how far her train of thought had traveled from its point of origin.  
He looked over again.  
“Emily.” He spoke her first name. Probably the first time he ever had.  
“Uh, sir.” She stuttered.  
“Are you all right?”  
“Fine. Just fine.”  
“Don't call me sir.” He said, turning his eyes to the road. Was that a hint of a smile she saw?  
“Yes, sir. Oh, I mean, okay.” Prentiss closed her eyes, cursing herself for how she was acting. Like she was thirteen again. Of course, when she was thirteen she had been travelling around the world and learning all kinds of different languages. She didn't even want think about her fifteenth year. Her first relationship. It had gone so wrong....  
Prentiss closed her eyes, unsure of whether she would rather think about him or her past.  
“Emily.” He spoke again.  
Prentiss felt her stomach spike. He was speaking to her. For the first time in weeks. “Yes, s-.” She cut off the 'sir'. She was so used to saying that, that it was hard to stop.  
“You did good work.” He spoke softly. Maybe not to wake Reid, maybe for other reasons.  
“Thank you.” Prentiss nodded. She had been the one to find the killer's hideout. Granted, she had almost been killed. Thankfully, her ever-trustful boss had been there to snatch her out of danger. Just like it should be.  
“I mean it.” He said. “I'm not just saying that. I know I can be....not very forthcoming on thankyous....” His voice trailed off. His voice never trailed off.  
“Thank you.” Prentiss said again. What else was there to say?  
Silence reigned.  
Prentiss turned back to the window, wondering what was going on in his head right now. Was he thinking about her? Those darkest secrets that would have her screaming on her knees before him.  
The image conjured by that thought made her eyes widen.  
Oh God. Why does it feel so hot in here? What is going on?....I know exactly what's going on. I want my boss. My boss!  
Prentiss glanced at the clock on the dash. They only had ten minutes to the airport. Good. She could handle ten more minutes if she wasn't Emily Prentiss!  
She just couldn't look at her boss anymore.  
Aaron Hotchner, the man she believed she was falling for.

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU

Prentiss was glad that Hotch slept on the plane. That way she didn't have to risk talking to him.  
She tried to sleep too, but only caught a few winks.  
Most eveyone had slept by the time the plane landed in Quantico. The team piled off the private jet and to the parking lot, where their cars were parked. Paperwork could be finished tomorrow.  
Garcia came out of the building to greet them. She had been informed moments after the killer had been taken down, that he was in custody. She was always just as relieved as they were.  
“What are you still doin' here, baby girl?” Morgan asked, glancing at his watch. It was nearly two in the morning.  
“I couldn't go home. I had to stay to congratulate my beauties of the BAU.” She said. And although it was the middle of the night, the BAU's best tech girl still had a big, straight-toothed smile for the team.  
“Well,” Hotch said. “We can all go home now. Thanks to Prentiss.” A gentle, rare smile graced his lips, as his eyes settled on her.  
The rest of the team commented on what she had done, and she was sure their words were gracious, but she didn't hear. She was staring back at Hotch. Since when had he decided to start talking to her again? And why did his staring at her make her feel like she wasn't wearing anything?  
Goodbyes went around, but Prentiss was oblivious. They parted ways, and Prentiss walked to her car, her mind still on Hotch. And that was when she heard her name for the third time.  
“Emily.”  
She turned, just as she was putting her key into the door. Hotch was standing behind her. His face was stoic as usual, but somehow Prentiss had a feeling that he wasn't patting her on the head again for her good work.  
“Yes?”  
He walked closer to her, until they were only a foot away.  
“I...” He stopped, and his eyes actually dropped to the ground. Prentiss was stunned. She had never seen him hang his head in front of anyone, especially her. He always had his head high, his resolve strong. “These past few weeks.” He said. “I'm sorry....for avoiding you.”  
He was apologizing, too? What was going on?  
His amber eyes lifted to stare into hers. “It was uncalled for.” His voice softened ever further. “You're part of the team, and I should treat you as such.”  
“I've been here for almost five years.” She said, turning fully away from the car. “We all have our ups and downs. But, just....what...did I do?”  
He turned his eyes away for the second time.  
“My wife, Hailey.” Hotch said. “I thought I would never get over her.” He gave a wry, mirthless chuckle. “We'd been together since high school. We had Jack. Even when we divorced....we still loved each other. It wasn't just for Jack. We both knew we still felt it....”  
Prentiss felt an unusual burning in her eyes. Why was he telling her this? Why was he laying open his heart to her? Why was his dark, soulful eyes making her want cry for him, to be his empath and take away his pain?  
She clearly remembered the day that Hailey had lost her life. They'd been too late, and she was already gone. She had seen Hotch beat the Reaper to death. She'd seen him lift her dead body from the ground and wrap his arms around for the last time. She'd heard his anguished cries. She'd seen the extreme pain in his eyes. She'd watch him struggle afterwords. They all had.  
“But we had lost it....what makes a marriage. And I knew, before she filed for divorce that I had lost her. I had lost my way. Somewhere along the line. But I didn't want to let go of her. I still held on to that hope. But then the Reaper....” He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was looking her straight in the eye. “It was like finally letting go. Once I got past the grief, I realized that I needed to go on. Even though I miss her, and I wish things were different.....” His eyes softened a little, and he stepped so close to her that they were toe to toe. “But you are different, Emily.”  
Prentiss felt her breath coming harder, her heart beating faster.  
“I know why you didn't talk to me tonight, or any other night.”  
Oh no. Here it comes. My darkest secrets. Prentiss thought, but somehow, she felt that she was all but begging him to uncover them, and manipulate her....  
“It's for the same reason I wouldn't speak to you.” He lifted his hand and for the first time in her life, Prentiss felt him touch her. His palm settled on her cheek, his thumb taking away the tear that was escaping.  
She tried to get control, to stop the wetness in her eyes. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything at the moment. She couldn't even do anything, when his lips touched hers with an electric jolt. She was paralyzed when his other hand came to cup the back of her head, to deepen the kiss.  
No, all she could do was open her mouth, and let him plunder and ravage. All she could do was let him back her up against the car.  
Her head spun uncontrollably as his lips caressed, and his tongue laved. It was harsh. It was hard and fast. It was rough.  
Did you expect anything different? Prentiss thought. He wasn't one to hint at his feelings then slowly get closer to her. He was the guy who knew what he wanted and went after it without reservation or regret. And once this kiss ended, there would be no going back. The same as the cases he worked, Hotch would not turn around and walk away after this encounter. On any case, anyone could be asked to give a word to describe how Hotch would work that case. The answer? Relentlessly.  
He was a strong tower. Unyielding. A place of refuge. Safe and secure. He was a powerful kiss of love. Passionate. He was all of things at once, all combined into one, and he was taking her, Emily Prentiss. When had she begun to deserve any of this? He was too good of a man. She was filling Hailey's shoes too fast. She couldn't replace her already.  
Prentiss practically had to tear herself away. It was a job in itself, seeing she was backed up against her car.  
“Hotch.” She pressed her hands against his chest firmly. She couldn't go on when she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were afire with passion....and love???  
She tried to keep ahold of her emotions. She ripped her eyes away from his eyes. “Please.” She felt tears filling her eyes. “I.... don't deserve this.... Hailey....you and her....” She looked back up at his eyes. They were sad and dark. He blinked a few times, as if trying to gain control. But he didn't say anything. He pulled her forward again, his lips more gentle this time.  
“Hotch, I can't...” Prentiss pushed him back again, feeling the pain in the gesture. “You and Hailey had something. But you and me... You're my boss. You have a son to take care of. A team to lead. You need time to heal.” She stared up at him, her hands still planted on his chest.  
He moved back slowly.  
Prentiss couldn't begin to describe the look in his eyes. Different than before. She couldn't put her finger on what it was- what about the look was tearing her apart inside.  
He stepped back a few more feet. The only sound was the scraping of his shoes over the concrete. He stopped, his hands hanging limply at his sides.  
They stood there for several seconds, staring at each other.  
“Goodnight, Emily.” He said, his voice quiet, before he turned and walked away. Just like she had predicted that he wouldn't.

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU 

Hotch went home, but when he attempted to get some more rest, he found it impossible.  
What had happened? Where had it all fallen apart?  
Maybe he shouldn't've approached her . Maybe he should've kept his feelings locked away. But it had been becoming unbearable. Sooner or later, it would've come out in a more embarrassing way.  
But just when had he fallen for the sassy, don't-mess-with-me, agent? When had it struck him that he found her intoxicating, captivating?  
At first, he had been slightly annoyed. They had just lost Elle Greenaway. It had been a hard time for everyone to watch her go down. Then here comes Emily Prentiss, ready to take up her position. Without his being notified! She had said that she wouldn't disappoint him. The hell she hadn't!  
She had always known where to stick him to make him shutup. When they had gone to D.C. over a serial killer, a congresswoman had been involved. With her mother being an ambassador, Prentiss had known her. The congresswoman and Hotch had, had a little disagreement over whether to alert the public. Within the confines of his office, of course. Prentiss wanted to know what was going on, and she had asked about it in front of everyone. To make a long story short, he and Prentiss had a talk, and it had ended with Prentiss having the last word, and giving a respectful 'sir' at the end as well. Infuriating for him as the leader of the team. Of course, he had gotten over it.  
It took a while for he and Prentiss to adjust. It had been fine up until a month or so ago. Even before that, he had begun to feel uncomfortable. He had started looking at her differently. Different as in the way a man looks at a woman. Bad different. And then all hell had broken loose.  
Hotch tossed and turned in his bed, watching the red digits on his clock pass from three o' clock to four. In a few hours, he would have to be back at the BAU and he had only snatched few hours of sleep on the plane. Fitful at best. The dreams occupying his mind had woken him more than once.  
At four thirty, the door of his bedroom cracked open. Six year old Jack stood in the doorway.  
“Daddy.” He whispered across the room.  
Hotch sat up, grateful for the reprieve. “What is it, big guy?” He asked.  
Jack ran across the room and leapt into the bed. He curled up against his chest.  
“Can I stay with you, Daddy?” He whispered.  
“Sure.” Hotch said, lying back and holding him against his chest. “Do you want to tell me?” He asked after a moment.  
“I had a dream.” He whispered, his little hand clutching his T-shirt. “About Mommy.”  
Hotch pulled him tighter against his chest, feeling a stab of pain go through his chest.  
He knew right then that she shouldn't've kissed Prentiss. Even if he was ready for another relationship, his son wasn't. Whatever he decided to do with his love life would affect Jack. What if he did something wrong?  
It was obvious that Prentiss wasn't ready for what he had laid on her. Apparently, Jack wasn't ready for any type of new female figure either.  
“Was it a good dream?” He asked.  
“Yeah. But then the bad man came.” Jack whispered.  
The bad man. How many times had he heard those words? Probably a hundred since Hailey had been killed.  
At first, Jack would just watch the videos of him and Hailey. Hailey had made them because Hotch was gone a lot, and she didn't want him to miss a moment of Jack's life. If there was one thing that they had agreed on in the end, it had been Jack.  
Jack watched those videos over and over again, trying to bring his mother back to life, at least in his mind. He had eventually gotten past that stage. Now the only time he mentioned Hailey was after he had a dream about her.  
“The bad man is gone.” Hotch said. “But Mommy's in here.” He tapped Jack's chest.  
“Is she with you too, Daddy?”  
“Yes.” Hotch said, squeezing Jack. “Always.”

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU 

The next day, Hotch drove to the BAU, determined to make right what he had done the night before. He practiced in his head what he was going to say to Prentiss.  
I made a mistake. You're right....on every point. -No. That's not right. Hotch cursed himself inside for even putting himself in this situation.  
The fact was that she was right on every point. The pain was still too near. The team needed their leader, not one that had his attention split while at work. He had once told Elle Greenaway that when he was with his team, he focused totally on them, and when at home, he focused on his family. It needed to stay that way, no matter what.  
He had a son to raise. It was obvious from last night, that Jack wasn't ready for another female figure, or anyone that slightly represented a mother. He was only six years old, for God's sakes.  
So he would tell her all of that. How could it be that hard?  
Because you're falling for her. A small voice accused him in the back of his mind. And what if he was? What did he do then? The last time he had been falling for someone was high school. Ever since then, he had known that Hailey loved him, and even when they divorced, he had known that. He had never had to worry about this kind of thing before while leading the team at the BAU. This was the unknown. And although Hotch was not one to be easily frightened, the prospect sent doubt spiraling into his stomach. Doubt of himself.  
He couldn't control this. This wasn't a case that he could work. This was a real person, someone he knew. This was Emily Prentiss, sass, attitude and all.  
Before he knew it, Hotch was pulling into the parking lot of the BAU, dreading the moment when he would have to look into Emily's eyes and tell her that he was wrong.  
I was wrong about you, Emily. I don't know what I was thinking. But how could you be wrong about the person you felt you loved? How could you just walk away? How could he?  
Hotch walked determinedly toward the building, rode the elevator up to his floor, and nearly ran into his office to think.  
He should just get this over before the day even started. As soon as Emily got here, he should say something. Yes, that was what he would do.  
Hotch stayed in his office a while longer, working on paperwork, but he could barely keep his mind on his work. Somehow, his mind kept wandering to how Emily's lips had felt against his. How he body had felt pressed against him, her firm breasts crushed against his chest.  
He brought his mind back on task several times before giving up on the paperwork. He was hard-pressed to leave the office, but he didn't want to give the team the impression that something was wrong by staying cooped up.  
Hotch stood from his desk and stared down the door before going through it and out onto the hall that looked down on the office space where the team worked. He leaned on the rail and watched them interact for a moment. There was easy contact. Playful gesturing.  
You should engage in it more. Hotch thought. Then he saw Emily. She strode down the stairs and to her desk across from Morgan's. She looked upset. Had he done that?  
JJ met her in the middle of the room. They spoke quietly for a moment. An angry look crossed Emily's face. Her voice rose to his ears for the first time since she had entered the room.  
“No, JJ, you don't. I'm glad that you want to help, but I don't need a therapist right now. I need a pharmacist.” She turned away and sat down out her desk, opening a file.  
JJ's blue eyes were wider than usual. Her eyes turned upward, as if sensing he were there. Their eyes locked, and she stared at him for a moment before she started back up the stairs.  
Hotch spun around quickly, and escaped back to his office. He sat down at his desk, rubbing the corners of his eyes. This was getting out of hand! And all because of his mistake.  
There was a quick rap on his door. “Hotch. It's JJ.” Her voice floated through the door, before it cracked open and she stuck her head inside.  
“What is it, JJ? I'm a little busy right now.” Hotch said, which wasn't that far from the truth. He had a file in front of him, but his mind was consumed with other things.  
“Are you sure?” She asked.  
“Yes? Why?”  
“Well, I just thought you might know what was wrong with Prentiss.” Her eyes were condemning although she said nothing to support that fact. “She's been acting strangely.”  
“I haven't seen her since last night, when we got off the plane.” Hotch said. That was really a non-answer but nothing else came to mind. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, yeah, JJ, I kissed her last night, and that is what has got her in that mood.' Right. That would never work. He couldn't afford letting that get out. Erin Strauss would be on his ass in an instant.  
“Right.” JJ said, not looking completely convinced. “Well,” She shrugged. “I'd like to know if you ever figure it out.” She shut the door without a goodbye or any thing like that.  
Damnit. Was all that Hotch could think. 

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU 

Prentiss didn't really know what to do. And that infuriated her. It put her in a bad mood.  
When she got up that morning, she stubbed her little toe as soon as she stood up. That set the whole day off into a series of bad events, which came as follows: she fell on her face while trying to get out of the shower, her coffee burned her tongue, she didn't get to eat breakfast because she was late to work, and the damned air conditioning in her car decided to go belly-up on her. And last but not least, there were the memories of the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and that was what got her the most.  
Before, when a man came into her life, she always put on a face, because in real life she wasn't the kind of woman that most men wanted. On the first date, she didn't even tell them that she worked for the FBI, much less the BAU. Most people didn't even know what the BAU was. Her face never held up for long. Sooner or later- most of the time, sooner- she would tip them off and the whole thing would go down the drain.  
The most serious boyfriend she had ever had when the son of the Italian ambassador. She had only been seventeen when they met. They were together for four years, but when she had stopped traveling around the world with her mother, and started working with the FBI, the relationship had kind of fallen apart. Since then, she hadn't really dated any one who seemed like “the one”. Until now.  
Aaron Hotchner had been in her life now for almost six years. They had slowly grown closer. At first, it was strictly in-office. Their only relationship was that she was his subordinate. Then she'd slowly become friends with the team, and ultimately Hotch. Then they started talking outside of work. Things had really taken off from there with their friendship. Then all of the sudden, Hotch had begun giving her the cold shoulder and avoiding her. And she had realized why, because she felt it too. And that brought them up to date. All the way to her yelling at JJ and deliberately looking to avoid Hotch.  
Prentiss felt kind of bad for speaking to JJ the way she had. JJ was the most compassionate one of the group. She was always helping others, and most of the time she took on the burden of telling the family members of the death of their relative. She really understood people and tried to be a help.  
But Prentiss didn't want to talk about it. It was a private thing that no one else needed to know. Besides, Hotch needed to focus on his job, not on her. And that was why she had turned him away the night before. Yet it still stabbed her through the heart when she remembered his broken expression.  
What are you doing, Em? Do you even know? Do you even remember how to handle this kind of a thing? She questioned herself. But the silent interrogation did nothing to infuse the usual steel into her backbone. Oh, come on. She chided herself once more. He's a man. You've never needed one before this.  
But no matter how hard she tried, she missed seeing him like she did every day. He wouldn't even come out of his office. She even missed his stoic attitude. In fact, she was missing everything about him.  
Prentiss pulled open the file on her desk. She really needed to get her ass moving on this report over the last case. Hotch liked them to keep their paperwork up to date.  
The day passed far too slowly for Prentiss's liking. She was partly wishing the Hotch would walk through the door and tell them to get to the conference room, even though she didn't want to see him. But it never happened and the sky outside turned dark.  
JJ left first, so that she could go home to be with her child and husband. Prentiss also caught sight of Morgan and Garcia inconspicuously walking out the door together.  
“Night, Emily.” Reid said as he walked by.  
“Goodnight.” Prentiss said, without looking at him. She continued to slave over the file.  
A stubborn Rossi didn't walk out until late.  
Prentiss sat at her desk, all alone. She wanted so badly to go home, but she couldn't. She knew if she did, her mind would be free to think about Hotch some more.  
It was killing her inside. What she really wanted, way deep down inside, was go up to his office and return his kiss from the night before.  
Deep, dark secrets. I didn't have any of those until Mr. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner came into my life. Prentiss thought.  
“Prentiss.” His voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him standing outside of his office door. She was almost relieved to see him emerge. She had been hoping to see his face at least once that day. “What are you still doing here?”  
“Finishing paperwork, sir.” She stood up, holding the file.  
“Didn't I tell you not to call me that?”  
“Uh...” Prentiss looked down, dropping the file onto her desk. “Yeah.”  
“Will you come up here for a moment?” He said, and then he was gone again. But his office door was ajar.  
Prentiss swallowed hard. What did he want? To talk about last night? God, she hoped not.  
Prentiss walked up the stairs and cautiously approached his door. She came to the threshold and forced herself over it. She sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk.  
He was standing with his back to her, looking over the pictures on the wall behind. A progression of pictures of Jack from when he was born until the present were posted on the wall. He turned and went to the door. He closed it and the lock turned into place. He flipped the blinds on the window shut and turned to her.  
“I didn't want any interruptions.” His voice was different. It was the voice he had used last night. It wasn't his Unit Chief voice. It was his Romeo voice.  
“Do you think that this is the right place to talk about this?” She asked.  
“We could always go out somewhere, where there is a huge crowd.” He said.  
“Okay. Fine. Point taken. But what-”  
“We need to clear this up, Emily. I don't want another day like to today. Again. This is a team. None of us are separate from the whole, and we need to act like it.”  
“Is this a slap on the wrist, because-?”  
“No.” He stopped her, his eyes flashing dark for a moment. “This is me saying that I was wrong.”  
That stopped Prentiss. She sat with her mouth open a centimeter, staring at him. “I- I don't understand.”  
“I understood you perfectly last night.”  
Prentiss stood from her chair. “Is that all?”  
“No.” Hotch looked almost angry for a moment, but then his eyes softened. “I'm sorry if I hurt you, Emily. You're right. Jack needs his father, and the team needs their leader. And they need you as well.”  
Prentiss recognized the same expression on his face as the night before. So sad, so dark. His mouth was turned down, and his hands hung limply at his sides. Defeat. That was the look.  
Prentiss swallowed back a feeling of extreme sadness. What was wrong with her? She hardly ever cried. Even when she wanted to.  
He stepped closer to her. “I said goodnight last time, Emily.” His voice was barely audible. “Are you going to make me say goodbye as well?”  
She looked up at him, their faces barely inches apart. She lifted a hand to his face, her thumb touching the corner of his mouth. And then, without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.  
In one instant, all her inhibitions fell away. All she could think about was kissing him, to make up for the hurt she had caused him.  
Hotch pulled her against him, his tongue sliding over hers. One hand slid down over buttock, pulled her closer. His other hand was at the small of her back, but then it yanked her shirt tail out of her pants. His hand slid beneath the cloth, skimming her back and stomach. His finger played with the waistband of her pants, as if asking permission. She kissed him harder, giving him a clear invitation.  
She wanted him to do to her all of things she had imagined at night. She was tired of pretending that she didn't have feelings for him.  
Hotch opened her pants, and his fingers slid underneath her panties. He backed her up against his desk, his fingertips finding her wet, hot center. Prentiss groaned into his mouth, spreading her legs wider, allowing him enterence. His fingers opened her, then one slid inside. Then another.  
Prentiss found herself moaning, her heart galloping in her chest, and she was wet against his hand.  
His two fingers began to stroke her with determination and persistance. She moved her hips with him, the pleasure inside her heightening with each stroke.  
The orgasm rushed towards her, then slammed into her like a wave of water battering a beach. Hotch's hand clamped over her mouth as she cried out and bucked against him.  
She felt weak when, at last, it passed. Hotch was holding her up against his chest. And then, she heard the most wonderful words whispered in her ear. “Let's get out of here.”

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU 

Prentiss sat rigidly in the passenger's seat of Hotch's car, her heart running away from her, her mind spinning out of control.  
She had completely let the situation slip out of her grasp. But when had it been in her grasp? Hotch had controlled most of the conversation, and when she kissed him didn't really count as “conversation”, so technically she'd never had the situation in her grasp.  
At the moment, though, Prentiss didn't really give a damn if she and the unit chief were out of control or not. All she did give a damn about was how soon they would make it to wherever Hotch was driving them to.  
The taste of him lingered on her lips, but she didn't dare lick it away for fear that it would be gone. Yet, the feeling of fingers inside of her stayed with her, making her panties wet with arousal. She wanted to rip them away, and pull Hotch against her and feel his hardened member slide into her.....  
Hotch made the tires squeal as he pulled into the driveway of what Prentiss assumed was his house. She could tell that he was also in a hurry. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.  
They both got out of the car and hurried around the nose, meeting at the steps leading to the front door. Hotch grabbed her, his lips finding her. His tongue slid over hers as they backed up towards the door. He slammed her up against it, while fumbling for his keys. Prentiss wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kisses with all the passion that she felt, as he jammed the key into the lock and turned it.  
They crashed through the door in a flurry of kisses and hurried touches.  
Prentiss's mind was spinning faster than before, the same as in the parking garage, and then in his office. But she didn't feel any reservations like she had when he had first kissed her. No regrets. Not after her and Hotch's talk. Not after their kiss. Not after the way he had touched her...  
Then he had whispered in her ear, those words. “Lets get out of here.” His eyes had been dark, passion-filled, and- oh, God, was it possible?- love-filled.  
Now they were slamming through the door of his house, desperate to get their hands on each other. Prentiss disliked the sound of the word desperate being associated with her own name, but there was nothing else to describe the feeling.  
She just wanted him to touch her again, to pleasure her until she screamed. She wanted him to draw out those darkest secrets, because she now realized what those secrets were. They were every want, every desire, every fantasy. Everything she thought about before she went to sleep at night. The things that she harbored inside about him, that no one else in the world knew. But she wanted him to know. She wanted him to make her look him in the eyes and confess.  
Hotch kicked the door, hard, and it slammed loudly behind them. It sounded almost quiet compared to the blood rushing in her ears and the labored breaths issuing from her mouth.  
His hands took her breasts as he pushed her not-so-gently against the wall. Picture frames rattled and a clock nearly fell from its place, but they were oblivious.  
Hotch's lips pressed down hard, his teeth digging into her lip as he sealed their mouths together. His tongue entered, stroking her palate and the inside of her lip. Pain seared her lip when she responded, pushing towards him. His teeth dug deeper into the skin of her tender lips, bruising. Prentiss hardly noticed nor cared.  
Her breasts heaved against his hand, but her held her there, kissing her harshly until she was gasping for oxygen. Then he nearly ripped her shirt from her body, the streams stretching when the cloth didn't comply immediately. He tossed it away, the look in his eyes like none she had ever seen before.  
Prentiss didn't let him get ahead. She nearly choked him as she pulled his tie out from under his collar. She fumbled over his buttons, her fingers shaking with adrenaline and arousal. He slapped her hands away and removed the article of clothing more quickly. It was hardly a moment later that he was pressed up against her again. He almost crushed his fingers in between her and the wall on his way to her bra strap, but it was only seconds before it slid away, revealing her tightened nipples.  
She could see his pants straining now, and she grabbed his belt, pulling it out of the loops in one quick pull. She opened the button and zipper at the same time, and slid his boxers and pants to the ground simultaneously. She pulled in a shaky breath at the sight of his full-blown erection. But she didn't have time to think before she was up against the wall again, being stripped of the rest of her clothing.  
Cool air washed over her hot, wet core as her damp panties dropped to the ground, but it did nothing to cool the emotions raging inside.  
His bold hands moved forward. One cupped her aching breast and the other slid down her stomach. Without remembering to tell herself to do so, Prentiss parted her legs. Her stomach flipped with excitement, anticipation. She felt the same pleasurable waiting that she had in the office when he had reached between her legs, drawing out her deepest emotions.  
Now his fingers touched her once, the most feminine part of her slick beneath his fingers. Prentiss wanted to scream aloud. She wanted to rip his hand away, to force him into her, but his strength far surpassed hers. Even as she gripped his wrist, his finger slid up inside her. Her own fingers whitened around his wrist as she rose up on her toes, a whine emerging from her parted lips. She shut her eyes tightly, gripping his arm hard in one hand, and holding onto his shoulder with the other.  
Hotch's rough pace picked up, his finger pumping deep inside her, even with her trying to restrain him.  
Prentiss felt the cries flowing fully from her throat, but did nothing to stop it. Instead, her grip on wrist slackened, and her hips began to move against his hands.  
The edge loomed before her, the pleasure drawing closer and closer, until she was standing on the very point of the cliff, her toes sticking out over the drop. And when Hotch pushed upward one last time, she fell, screaming, into the cavern of pleasure, twirling stars, and flashing lights.  
She was limp against him when it passed, and he held her up against him. He lifted her easily into his arms, and began to carry her away from the entrance and the pile of clothes. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, feeling inside her so wonderful. She, Emily Prentiss, was in Aaron Hotchner's arms, being carried to his bedroom. She had to be the luckiest girl alive!  
He reached the room and kicked the door open as he had done to the front door, confidantly carrying her to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. He laid her down on the bed, and climbed on after her. He kissed her shoulder gently, his lips moving softly over her skin. Her body was tense, expectant. She couldn't relax, even beneath his soothing caresses, because she knew that he wasn't done being rough yet. He hadn't gotten what he wanted yet, even though he was the one drawing it out.  
His breath whispered over her ear, then his voice filled the silence, low and sensual. “Are you ready, Emily?” The way he said her name sent shivers running down her spine.  
At first she couldn't move; her throat was frozen. Then she forced her larynx to work. Her voice came out rasp and barely audible. “Yes.” For anything. She thought.  
His lips were already moving away from her ear. His kisses trailed downwards and followed the rise of her breast. Prentiss's hips lifted up against his hard abdomen as his lips touched her taut nipple. Warmth washed over her skin as his mouth opened to receive her breast. His tongue reached out and touched the hardened pebble of flesh, then his lips closed around it. A gasp exited her mouth as he took the tender flesh between his teeth, but she didn't protest when he became more rough.  
His lips and teeth ravaged her breast, devouring with greedy hunger, until she was writhing beneath him and her flesh was aching and swollen.  
He lifted his amber eyes, dark with passion, for a moment. Their eyes locked for only a second before he lowered his head to her other breast.  
Prentiss's hands slid into his hair, mussing it more than it already was. She had always wanted to mess up his carefully brushed hair, to pull him out, if only a little, from his stoic demeanor.  
I think you've succeeded in doing that, Em. Prentiss thought as his lips touched her skin once more.  
Then his hands were digging into her hips and his lips were taking her flesh. She cried out without reservation as his teeth took a hold of her hardened nipple. As he suckled and bit, tiny pricks of pain were showered over her skin. It nearly brought tears to her eyes, but then his head lifted again.  
She was breath hard, her eyelids blinking rapidly. Her core was pounding with desire. God, she wanted him so badly.  
“Aaron.” She spoke his name, heard it come out in a whine. “Please.” She whispered.  
His palms covered her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. “Tell me what you want, Emily.” His voice was rough, low.  
My darkest secrets. My fantasies. Everything I've imagined about him. The thoughts shattered her rest of her thinking. “I...” She forced herself to speak. “I want you.” She said, her voice ragged and but a whisper. “I love you. I need you.” The words tumbled out now, unchecked. It was so pathetic-sounding; she had never needed anyone. She had gotten through life all by herself. But she did need him. She needed him now, and now that this had happened, she didn't know if she could live without him. “I need you.” She said again. “In me.” She added, feeling her desire grow.  
Hotch's hands slid away from her face and wandered over her breasts and arms. He lifted them over her head, his hands wrapping around her upper arms, his eyes commanding, even in bed.  
Prentiss lifted her hips to meet his. She could see his cock, still as hard as when she had first undressed him.  
Prentiss tugged on her restrained arm. She wanted to touch him, to guide him into her. She was surprised when he let her arm go, but didn't complain. Her greedy hand gathered straining manhood. The muscles in her legs quivered as the tip of him touched her. Her emotions kicked into high gear. Her heart was pounding, her core wet with arousal.  
He took over suddenly, positioning her arm above her head again, and slamming into her. He filled her with his hard, throbbing cock. It chased the air from her lungs with a gasp. He pulled out of her and drove into her, hard enough to make it hurt. Prentiss again let the cries flow, but she was overcome with pleasure when his third entrance touched the deepest part of her.  
His fingers dug into her, surely bruising her skin along with her lips, which she could already feel swelling in one place. But she paid no heed. She hardly felt the pain, and what she did feel pleasured her immensely.  
His established pattern was fast and hard, pushing her quickly to the edge of the abyss once more. Her hands were curled into fists over her head, her eyes shut tightly. She might've been groaning his name; she couldn't remember.  
Stars exploded in front of her eyes, the pleasure more intense than what his hands had evoked. The cries ripped from her throat as the orgasm wrapped around her with an iron fist.  
Above her, Hotch still slammed into her, even as she tightened around him. At the last moment, the climax overtook him, and he spilled into her. Prentiss felt his heat fill her, and another wave of tingles washed over her.  
When the last of the orgasm had diminished, they lay amongst the rumpled sheets, silent except for their breathing.  
Prentiss watched a bruise rising on her arm, but didn't really care. As soon as she looked up at him, her hunger for him returned within a second.  
She rolled over to him, and pushed him onto his back. She slid one leg over him, straddling his waist. She felt him hardening again, as he looked up at her with half-shut whiskey-colored eyes. She reached between them and took him in her hand. She felt the blood begin pulse through him as she ran her fingers up and down the length of his erection.  
“Emily.” He said, his voice rough. His brows pulled together, and he opened his mouth to urge her on again, but she needed no more encouragement. She rose up on her knees then lowered herself onto him, slowly impaling herself with him. His hands fitted over her hips as she began slowly at first. Then after the first few pumps, she started faster, driving him in and out of her. He moved beneath her, assisting her in pushing his cock deeper inside her.  
All at once, the pleasure took her. Her back arched as the first effects started inside her. As it spread outward, her body convulsed atop his, then he poured into her, and she cried out. He growled under her, his hands holding onto her hips more tightly.  
Prentiss sank off of him, zapped of all strength, exhaustion tearing at her. Hotch pulled her against him, wrapping his arm tightly around her. It was the last thing she felt before her eyes closed in sleep.

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU

Hotch awoke with the sun drifting through the window. Emily lay with her head on his chest and her hair spread over his shoulder.  
For a moment, Hotch simply laid there, relishing the feeling of this moment. He hadn't awoken like this in quite a while.  
He laid there for so long that Prentiss awoke, stretching her lithe body against him, with cute little morning sounds that women make. A smile tugged at his lips as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. He was surprised to see that she was already smiling as well. She chuckled, then said in a voice that was scratchy from sleep, “I had hoped no one on the team would ever see me first thing in the morning.”  
Hotch felt the smile stretch all the way across his face at her comment. “That's quite all right.” He said.  
She sat up, the sheet falling away from her body. His eyes widened, his smile slackening as he sat up.  
“Emily.” Hotch grabbed her arm and examined the bruises. “I'm sorry.” He looked up at her eyes. But he found their dark depths sparkling. He rubbed his thumb over her swollen lip, even though she appeared unharmed in mind.  
“I'm fine, Aaron. I'm not a porcelain doll. Besides,” She smiled once more. “It felt good.”  
He stopped when he heard the front door open.  
“Who's that?” Prentiss asked in a whisper.  
“It must be Jessica.” Hotch said, standing from the bed. “She had Jack last night. I called her and told her to keep him the night and bring him back this morning since today is the day off.”  
“It is?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, I guess so.” She chuckled. “I guess I got caught up.”  
Hotch looked for his clothes then gave a groan. “Damn. I left them downstairs.” He grabbed another change out of the drawer and dressed in record time. He was just pulling his shirt over his head when Jessica's voice drifted up the stairs.  
“Aaron? Are you here?”  
“Coming.” He called down. Then he turned, kissed her quickly and said, “I'll be right back.”  
He hurried down the stairs to the landing, not happy at the prospect of explaining his and Emily's clothes to his sister-in-law.  
“Daddy!” Jack said, running towards him. Hotch scooped him up, kissing him on his hair. “Look what Aunt Jessica got me!” He smiled and held up the Spiderman action figure.  
“Whoa! Spidey!” He said, smiling and bouncing the little boy in his arms. “That's a really cool toy, buddy.”  
“I know. We baked cookies with Aunt Jessica.”  
“Were they good cookies?”  
“Yeah. I gave one to Spiderman, but he didn't eat it.” Jack said.  
Hotch chuckled at that and said, “I bet you ate it for him, didn't you?”  
“Mmhm.” Jack nodded.  
“Okay. Why don't you say goodbye to Aunt Jessica and put Spiderman with your other toys?” Hotch said setting him back on the ground.  
“Okay.” He said goodbye to Jessica and then skipped to his room.  
“Thanks for keeping him for the night.” Hotch said, turning to her.  
“I'm glad to do it any time.” She said, her eyes drifting to the clothes on the floor. “But....”  
“Jessica.” He stopped her train of thought. “Jack still misses his mother. I'm not putting anything on him.”  
“That's fine with me, Aaron. We all go on in our own way.” She said, but her arms were crossed, and he could tell that she wasn't fine with it. But he refrained from speaking, because if he did, he would start profiling her and he didn't think that, that would be the thing to do.  
Jessica turned to the door. “I'll see you tomorrow, Aaron.” She said, then walked out the door and to her car.  
Hotch watched her go before he began to pick up the pile of clothes from the floor.

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU

Prentiss was dressed in some of Hotch's sweats and a long-sleeved shirt when she exited the room. Her hair was probably a mess, and she was most likely still wearing her I-just-got-out-of-bed look.  
“Who are you?” A small voice said.  
Prentiss jumped, her eyes finding Hotch's son, Jack, standing in the hallway a yard away.  
“I'm Emily. Are you Jack?”  
“Yeah.” He nodded, his eyes wide, as he hugged a Spiderman doll against his chest. “Why are you here?”  
“It's okay. I'm your daddy's friend.” Prentiss said, holding out a reassuring hand. He was probably scared about a strange person being in his house. The last time a strange person was in his house he had killed his mother.  
“Daddy don't have friends over.” Jack said.  
“Well. I got in a tight spot last night and he helped me out.” She said, feeling slightly sorry for lying to the little boy. But what else was she supposed to say?  
He bit his lip as if trying to decide whether to believe her or not. His brown eyes squinted at her, skeptically.  
Just like his father. Prentiss thought, holding back a smile.  
There were footsteps on the stairs, preceding Hotch's appearance. His eyes found them standing across from each other, silently.  
“Jack.” Hotch said, putting a hand on his head. “Did you say hello to Emily?”  
Jack looked up at his dad and shook his head. “No. I just asked why she was here.”  
Hotch fought a smile off his face, but Prentiss let one burst across her lips.  
“She said she's your friend and that she got in trouble and you helped her.” Jack said, still hugging the superhero. He still looked unbelieving.  
“She's right.” Hotch said, accepting her lie easily and playing off of it. “She gonna go back to her own house soon, and we can have the day together like always.”  
“Okay.” Jack said.  
“Put your toy away, and we can go down and have breakfast.” Hotch said, giving his hair one last rub before he disappeared into his room. As soon as he was gone, he went over to Prentiss and led her back into his room.  
“Why didn't you stay in the room?” He asked.  
“Because.”  
“Jack isn't ready for another-”  
“Aaron.” She stopped him, pressing a finger over his lips. “He's six. He isn't old enough to draw those kinds of conclusions. Besides, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.” She lifted up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. For a moment he didn't respond, but then he broke down and pulled her against him.  
He tasted wonderful, even though her bruised lip hurt slightly as their lips met. His hot, persistent tongue brought back all the memories of the night before. Although her body ached from the hours of lovemaking, she found herself wishing for him moving inside her again. Just one last time before she left.  
“Emily.” He whispered, warningly against her mouth. But his hand still trailed upward to cup her breast, naked beneath the shirt. Her nipple hardened against the cloth, her need growing in intensity.  
“Aaron, please.” She whispered, pressing against him.  
“We can't. Jack is here.” He replied, his fingers teasing her nipple around the material.  
She drew away from him. “Then stop it.” She smacked his hand away from her, seeing the smirk on his lips. He chuckled, pulling her back against his chest. His smile faded as he looked down into her dark eyes. “You're amazing, Emily Prentiss, you know that?”  
She couldn't help the dumb smile that spread across her lips. This was the most wonderful feeling. It wasn't just her imagination. It wasn't just for one night. Aaron Hotchner loved her, and there was no going back. 

BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU ^ BAU 

The bruises on Prentiss's lips and arms had faded slightly when she returned to on Thursday. But she still wore a jacket to cover her arms and dark lipstick for her lips. But she knew that there was nothing she could do to hide how she would look at Hotch when she saw him.  
Prentiss walked directly to her desk to see that the rest of the team was already there. As usual, she was the last one to arrive.  
Everyone acted normal. Prentiss was almost surprised. But,then again, how would they know?  
“How was the day off?” Morgan, whose desk was across the aisle from her, asked.  
Prentiss smiled. “It was wonderful.”  
“Gonna elaborate?”  
“No.” She shrugged, smile still in place. “How about you?”  
“You don't want the details.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, they're too naughty.” He said, a grin lifting one side of his mouth.  
“Oooh.” Prentiss nodded, understandingly. “I bet, Morgan. I just bet you got some real action.”  
“You got no idea, Prentiss.” He said, shaking his head.  
I probably do. Don't think I didn't see you and Garcia sashaying out the door together, Derek Morgan. She thought with a chuckle.  
Later in the day, Hotch came out of his office once, and her eyes were immediately drawn to him. Her eyes followed his movements until he was gone, her mind running away on bunny trails. Bad bunny trails.  
Prentiss finished the paperwork that she had started two days ago, before Hotch had taken her home. She tackled it with new vigor and had the last file closed by noon.  
The rest of the team was drifting off for lunch so Prentiss sneaked up to Hotch's office with the guise of bringing him the paperwork.  
She knocked lightly and heard his reply. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. She shut it behind her and heard it latch.  
“I brought you these.” She said, her back still to him. She turned the lock discreetly and faced him. She put the files on the desk, before taking him in. His eyes were hazy, want-filled.  
If her mind hadn't been made up before, it was then. She flipped the blinds shut, just as he had done to her two nights ago.  
She turned back to see him sitting unmoving in his chair, although he looked like he wanted to jump up and grab her. Prentiss felt desire grow in her belly and spread outward as she gazed at his expression.  
Her hand drifted over her belt buckle before she slowly pulled it open. Hotch watched her, his eyes burning. She unbuttoned her pants with one hand while walking slowly around the desk. The hissing of the zipper sounded loud in the extreme silence.  
Hotch was now gripping the arm of his chair, his jaw clenched.  
She stepped up to the desk and faced it, placing her palms on the top, bent over slightly. She shot him a sensual, suggestive look over her shoulder. He hesitated, his eyes darting to the door and back.  
“They're all at lunch.” She whispered, her voice rough with want.  
He was out of his chair in a second, his hands sliding around her waist. His fingers skimmed her stomach, and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling that was starting between her legs.  
She felt him draw closer to her until his face was buried in her hair. She could feel his erection pressing against her lower back as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. He slowly slid them and her pants over her hips. His fingers darted between her legs, drawing a gasp out of her. He rubbed her inside, making her wet with arousal.  
Her elbows shook as he left her. She heard a rustle of clothing as he disrobed behind her.  
His palms fit over her hips once more as he positioned her. She held her breath, in anticipation, waiting for the moment when-  
The breath was jerked from her lungs as slammed into her, full force. Her weak elbows collapsed onto the desk with a thud hardly a moment before he entered again. Prentiss searched for something to hold onto. Only one hand found purchase on the edge of this desk. It bit into her palm as he slammed into her deep enough to hurt.  
She gritted her teeth, shut her eyes, and held on tight. He was only warming up.  
Hotch continued his pace, coming to her harder and faster with each passing second. Her eyes were still clamped shut as the orgasm hit her with the force of a tidal wave. Behind her, Hotch gave a growl, and released into her. Her legs felt weak as a barrage of tingles and lights enveloped her. She forced herself to stay on her feet as it diminished, leaving her feeling wrung of strength.  
Both stood for a moment, gaining their breath. But by the time Prentiss had risen up from the desk, Hotch was already re-dressed. She didn't have time to do the same before he grabbed her arm and pushed up her up against the desk. His lips claimed hers in a hot, passionate kiss.  
“I love you.” He murmured against her mouth.  
The words touched something deep inside her. The part of her that she had built walls around so that she wouldn't be hurt by men that didn't mean those very words that he had spoken. But when he said it, it cracked her armor, revealed her weakness- that she wanted to be loved like that; that she always had.  
She felt tears rush to her eyes and she blinked them back. Her throat was so tight that she was hardly able to return the sentiment. “I...” Her voice came out rough. “I love you.” She returned. And she felt with all her heart that she really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!


End file.
